


[NARR. 02] Anak Baru

by AllRiseSunshine



Series: Move In, Move Out, Move On [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Jakarta!AU, M/M, School Life, evil prank, new kid
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRiseSunshine/pseuds/AllRiseSunshine
Summary: Lanjutan dari narasi hari pertama Chimon di sekolah baru (ref : narr. 01)
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Pluem Purim Rattanaruangwattana/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat
Series: Move In, Move Out, Move On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830346
Kudos: 1





	[NARR. 02] Anak Baru

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Chimon menekan tombol kontak Papanya untuk menelepon, karena sejak tiga puluh menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi Papa masih belum juga membalas pesan Chimon. Sekarang sudah hampir masuk enam puluh menit setelahnya, dan masih belum ada kabar juga.

“ih, mana sih?” Chimon mulai mengeluh.

Gimana enggak? Supir Jane sudah menunggu sepuluh menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, meskipun Jane menawarkan untuk mengantarkan, Chimon juga masih belum memahami jalan dari dan menuju rumah barunya, ia harus menolaknya.

Untung ada susu kotak rasa stroberi yang ia simpan sejak jam makan siang di kantin tadi jadi sejak Jane pulang, hanya susu kotak kesukaannya saja yang menemani.

“Lah, kenapa lu ngomong sendiri?” tiba-tiba ada sahutan yang membuat pipi Chimon panas karena malu, _ih siapa sih nih orang tau aja lagi gue ngomong sendiri_.

Chimon hanya memerhatikan anak laki-laki yang duduk di seberangnya. Mereka sedang ada di lobi sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi karena para siswa lebih memilih mengobrol di dalam area sekolah atau di parkiran. Chimon sendiri juga terlalu sibuk memerhatikan layar ponselnya dan menunggu kabar dari Papa sehingga dia tidak memerhatikan ada orang lain di lobi.

“Gue gapernah liat lu. Anak baru ya?”

“Keliatannya?”

Si anak laki-laki di seberang ketawa, ada lesung pipi di kedua sisi wajahnya, kalau aja Chimon nggak terlanjur jengkel sama sikap lancangnya yang _jbjb_ aja, padahal nggak kenal, mungkin Chimon bisa rela mengakui bahwa anak laki-laki itu berwajah manis.

“Kan gua udah bilang tadi, gua ga pernah liat lu. Nyuruh ngeliat lagi, ya menurut gua lu anak baru. Bener gak? Orang tinggal jawab aja kok susah.”

Chimon mendengus dan memutar bola matanya sebelum Kembali sibuk melihat layar, berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan lawan bicaranya.

“Yeh, malah gak jawab, berarti bener.” Ucap anak laki-laki itu lagi karena Chimon tidak merespon, “anak baru di kelas 8-4, ya? Temennya Jane?” si anak laki-laki mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, dan Chimon tetap tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menjawab, “kalau bukan temennya berarti gebetannya Jane ya?”

Chimon mengernyitkan alisnya dan menyorotkan matanya tajam ke arah si anak laki-laki, “lo apaan sih?” dan lawan bicaranya lagi-lagi tertawa, “makanya kalo orang nanya dijawab lah, kenapa sih lu? Bisa ngomong kan?”

Chimon baru saja mau membalas tapi sistem pencernaan menahannya, tiba-tiba perut Chimon sakit, diliriknya kotak susu kosong di tangannya, _masa iya gara-gara gue minum susu?_ Tapi kalau diingat lagi sekilas, siang hari ini Chimon makan satu porsi besar _bento box_ (bahkan dia berencana untuk beli itu lagi untuk makan siang besok) dan segelas jus mangga. Mungkin susu ini hanya mempercepat ‘urusannya’ saja?

“Beneran nggak bisa ngomong ya?” ujar anak laki-laki itu lagi, Chimon bisa merasakan anak itu mencari-cari wajah Chimon yang sekarang sudah tertutupi telapak tangannya, “eh anak baru! Apa lu lagi mules makanya diem-diem aja?”

Chimon mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk memelototi anak laki-laki itu, “lu beneran mules, bro? Tuh sana ke toilet di parkiran aja, biasanya jam tiga lewat lima belas toilet dalem udah pada ditutupin biar murid-murid nggak ada yang _stay_ kelamaan di sekolah.” Anak laki-laki itu menunjuk pintu toilet yang ada di ujung parkiran dengan dagunya.

Chimon mengernyit, agak gengsi sebenarnya untuk mengikuti arahan si anak laki-laki menjengkelkan itu, tapi dengan kondisi Papa yang belum membalas pesan atau teleponnya rasanya dia tidak punya pilihan lain, jadilah ia sedikit berlari menuju toilet yang ditunjukkan oleh anak itu.

Sudah lima menit Chimon duduk dan mencoba menyelesaikan ‘urusannya’, rasanya perutnya sudah cukup lega dan dia sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di toilet yang situasinya seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda daripada toilet di area dalam sekolah. Ketika dia menekan semprotan air untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa ‘urusannya’, dia dikagetkan dengan kenyataan bahwa sama sekali tidak ada air yang keluar dari sana, atau dari flush, atau dari manapun yang seharusnya mengeluarkan air.

“Anjir ya…” wajah Chimon benar-benar panas kali ini, lebih panas dibandingkan tadi Ketika ia ketauan bicara sendiri di lobi, karena dia sadar kalau anak laki-laki tadi baru saja berhasil mengerjainya. _Benar-benar berhasil_.

“Woy, lu beneran anak baru ya? Masa toilet parkiran rusak aja nggak tau sih?” seru suara anak itu datang dari luar bilik,

“HEH, sumpah ya lo udah gila! Ambilin gue tisu kek, anjir?!”

“Nggak mau ah.”

Rasanya saat itu Chimon benar-benar mau berubah jadi ular, keluar dari bilik toilet dan menggigit bocah itu sampai dia nggak sadar lagi.

“Makanya, kalau ditanyain baik-baik sama orang, jawab dong. Mana gue tau kalau lu beneran anak baru, percaya aja lagi sama gua? Kocak.” Bocah itu ketawa, “dah ya, _good luck_. Biasanya satpam ngecekin toilet ini juga kok sebelum sekolah tutup, _in case_ ada yang di _bully_.”

“Bangke lo ya! Gue akan laporin lo ke sekolah!” rasanya tenggorokan Chimon mau robek karena berteriak dengan terlalu emosi, namun alih-alih permintaan maaf Chimon hanya mendengar suara dengusan dari balik bilik,

“laporin aja. Emang lu tau nama gua?”

Chimon terdiam, kali ini rasanya kepalanya benar-benar akan meledak.

“Nah, nggak kan? Yaudah. _Good luck, new kid_.”


End file.
